


1:56am

by Moavsiex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Demon levi (maybe), Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Fluff, I'll add more tags someday, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, More Fluff, Multi Chapter, Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Romance, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moavsiex/pseuds/Moavsiex
Summary: "Eren, don't cry." His hand reached up touching my face, soft skin wiping away the tear as it rolled down my cheek, "I'm just a guest like everyone else on this planet and my time is over. Accept what it is and let it go, don't think about me..." Marble steel grey eyes stared up at me before slowly losing their strength to stay open for any longer."Wait! Captain, I have-" smooth, warm skin slowly lost it's temperature as I held on tighter, "I have something to tell you.." It came out as a whisper as i realised that the body I held now was cold and lifeless and all I could do is let tears stream down my face again.~~~~~~~~~Or a reincarnation au where Eren doesn't understand what all the dreams mean until meeting Levi~ A Reincarnation/paranormal Ereri AU ~





	1. Chapter 1

~ Eren's POV ~ 

 

_"Eren, don't cry." His hand reached up touching my face, soft skin wiping away the tear as it rolled down my cheek, "I'm just a guest like everyone else on this planet and my time is over. Accept what it is and let it go, don't think about me..." Marble steel grey eyes stared up at me before slowly losing their strength to stay open for any longer._

 

_"Wait! Captain, I have-" smooth, warm skin slowly lost it's temperature as I held on tighter, "I have something to tell you.." It came out as a whisper as i realised that the body I held now was cold and lifeless and all I could do is let tears stream down my face again._

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes to glowing red numbers displaying the time. 1:56am. Every night the same dream of a person I've never met before at the same time of night. I can never remember what I wanted to say or how we ended up there but the feeling of that person's warmth was real and the vivid image of his face could never leave my brain. 1:56. I wonder why I woke up every night to the same glowing red numbers.

 

I closed my eyes and shivered as I remembered his voice. Why was I the one holding him and why didn't I wanna let go? And why do I never get to finish that one dream? Maybe that's it. Maybe it's just nothing more than a stupid dream.

 

* * *

 

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the sound of rain drops hitting against my window. I realised it was dark but the numbers displayed in front of me told me it's time to get up. I was already dreading the day ahead and the weather surely would make it more difficult to deal with everything I have planned.

 

I lost my job not so long ago but you can't blame me for having an old pervert as a boss (or ex-boss whatever). Who would decide to stay and deal with an oldy who purposely drops things for you to pick up just so they could stare at what's down there? Well not me. He had that kick coming the moment I decided I've had enough and if you ask me, I honestly don't regret it. I regret losing a job, yes, as I really need money at the moment but that kick was one thing I'd never regret. In fact it might of been the highlight of my experience working there.

 

But tonight it was different. I had a job interview (which by the way was hard enough to get) and I wasn't prepared at all. I hated interviews and talking to people. Don't get me wrong, I mean I've got my group of friends whom I love very much and I talk to people all the time, it's not like I'm anti-social or anything. But being completely honest, if i had a choice to not speak to someone and get asked a bunch of questions I'm not ready for, I'd happily take that option and stay far away from the trouble. However, like I said before, I needed a job as soon as possible.

 

I got up and slipped my slippers on before standing up and stretching. I could already smell my mum's cooking so I decided I'd better hurry up and shower. Wouldn't want to miss an amazing breakfast now, would I? 

 

* * *

 

As I stepped a foot outside my house, I felt the sudden change of temperature from warm to freezing cold. I also noticed the rain as it started to pour and I shivered. At that moment I made the stupid decision to run instead of heading back for an umbrella. Only 10 minutes can't be that bad, right? Wrong.

 

I ran as fast as I could towards the coffee shop where I normally met my friends, Mikasa and Armin. I decided it'll be nice wasting a few hours with them to put my mind off the interview I'm having later and as a plus, Mikasa offered to give me a free ride there which is great. Surely she'll help calm me down on the way there.

 

I didn't realise I was finally near the coffee shop until I looked up and tried focusing on my surroundings. The rain made my vision a blur and just when my eyes started to focus, I felt myself bump into a smaller figure causing them to spill whatever they were carrying all over the floor as well as their clothes. 

 

"Watch it, brat!"

 

"I'm sorry, si-" my words stuck in my throat as I recognised the familiar voice. I swallowed back as they looked up and I was met with those same eyes. The same eyes that looked like steely thunderstorms just waiting for someone to come along so they can strike. I was met with the same small frowning figure looking up at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I suddenly was no longer aware of anything else other than the small man in front of me; it was as if the world stopped moving right that second. This is the same man. I guess you could say he's...the man of my dreams...

 

Those dreams slowly started coming back to me. Dreams that are filled of memories from another time, another life. Dreams of a spark of warmth in a world infinitely colder and more cruel than this one. Dreams which caused an ache I have felt down to my bones for as long as I could remember. Does he also remember? Please remember.

 

"You better be able to pay for that." He spoke again causing me to snap out of it and realise what was happening. No way he'd remember. Why would he remember that in the first place? I'm the crazy one here.

 

Before I knew what was happening, he was already pulling out a pen and paper before scribbling something and very roughly pushing it towards my chest, not waiting for me to grab a hold of it before pulling back his arm and pushing past me.

 

I looked down and stared at the paper to see numbers staring back at me before realising what i was looking at. How the fuck does one outfit cost that much and why would anyone wear that on a rainy day in the first place?! More importantly how am I going to pay for that?! I spun around looking for him but I was only met with umbrellas and people minding their own business. I looked back down at the paper and noticed another number under it, a phone number. 

 

The same man I've always dreamed of disappeared like a speck of dust just as he always does when I wake up every morning at 1:56am.


	2. The interview

~Eren's POV~ 

 

It's been about three hours since that tragic incident with the man I've been dreaming of for the past few goddamn years of my life. I don't know if it was my imagination deciding to play with me at that exact moment or if it was the rain that messed up my eyesight, but I'm quite sure it was the same man I've been curious of for so long.

Did I tell Mikasa and Armin about what happened before I entered the cafe? Heck no I didn’t! They already think I'm crazy and clumsy and finding out I accidentally bumped into a man I've never met before but have been dreaming of for the past couple of years and now having to pay a few thousand pounds for ruining his very expensive (seriously who wears that out in the rain?) clothes will give them more of a reason to put me in a mental hospital. 

So now I'm stuck in a car on the way to the job interview I dreaded. I wasn't prepared (I had the time to but, procrastination). I sort of was prepared because I didn’t think about what the worst situation could be but I knew the moment I got in there, my brain will decide to go to power off and I'll end up with a bean for a brain during the whole interview, which will just make it super awkward, like always.

The ride there was pretty exhausting and awkward. The location was around 30 minutes away and we had nothing to talk about. I felt Mikasa look at me from time to time but she said nothing. I ignored it even though I was sure that she noticed me acting off or unnatural or whatever... I mean she is my best friend, so the slightest change of mood would automatically be detected by her in 0.0001 seconds of looking at my face.

As we got closer, I started noticing my surroundings becoming a lot more cleaner yet somewhat dark and gloomy. The car soon stopped and I was opening the door. "Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked; still not sure where the hell I was. My mind was so confused and stressed out over what's about to happen that I didn't notice what I was standing in front of. The moment my head turned to face the 'house' I'd be working at, my jaw nearly hit the floor and I felt straight up fear. 

What stood before me was a mansion; not even close to a house. The walls were made out of different shades of light grey bricks and the roofs were all black adding a classic look to the place. The grey around the windows framed them perfectly and the black doors and gates matched the roofs. However, the thing that gave that place a dead feeling was the lack of colour. The front garden was huge but plants lay dead everywhere. There were roses but the beautiful white colour I imagined they used to be was almost a dark grey and their spikes looked deadly, like a snake's poison so I didn't dare to touch them. The grass was no longer green but an odd yellow and the water fountain stood in the middle with absolutely no life whatsoever.

"Yep this is the wrong place, Mikasa letssss goooo..." I started heading back to the car only to feel a firm hand grasp the back of my coat and yank me back as fast as lightning. It made me wonder if dying and seeing Jesus was probably a better thing to do than get in trouble with this lady I called my best friend.

"Nope, Eren, this is definitely the place and I did NOT just drive thirty minutes just for you to run away like a little pussy. Plus this place isn't half as bad as you're making it seem." She took a firm grip of my hand and started pulling me towards Satan's second home. 

We were soon greeted by a short brunette that lead me to a living room with a huge couch and a TV where I was made to sit and wait for whomever was interviewing me. The place inside was much nicer than expected but still felt a little lonely and a little too quiet which I wasn't used to.

The same small lady came in to quickly state that the 'master' would like to see me so I got up and followed her; leaving Mikasa alone in that lonely living room.

There were many corridors and the walk was somewhat longer than I expected but soon I was met with two huge black doors. She knocked on the door before opening it a tiny bit so only she could see what's inside, "He's here, Master." She stated before stepping aside and nodding for me to go in.

I took a deep breath before taking a step forward, slowly pushing the door open. I felt my intestines tangle as I looked up to see a small figure (this time male) looking at me with knotted eyebrows. However, that was not what gave me the sick feeling. The actual reason I felt sick was the fact that I've actually seen that angry face before. In fact, I've seen it on repeat for the past few years of my life.

I suddenly didn't want to be there anymore, and felt like I could no longer rely on my eyes. I wanted to run out so badly but I knew that even if I did, I'd never be able to find the living room all alone. It felt so strange to be in the same room as him. The air around me felt tight; slowly wrapping it's hands around my neck and taking away every breath I had. His eyes burnt holes into me even though I was far from close to him. Does he recognise me? And why's he still staring at me like that with no words? 

"What are you doing here, Brat?" My question was quickly answered and every piece of confidence I had in me flew away in a bat of an eye. "Came to pay for what you've done so soon?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know nothing much is happening but bear with me! I'm trying to get all the small details before starting the real thing. I've started writing chapter 4 and already theres a lot more interactions between Levi and Eren. 
> 
> I'm also currently writing some one shots on Tumblr so don't be afraid to go on there and request whatever you want! (Moavsiex)

~Eren's POV~

 

I was still stood there unable to answer his question despite knowing the answer to it. I took a deep breath before answering "No, sir, um...I'm here for the job interview?" It came out as a question and I took a shaky breath as I waited for his answer.

 

"Well are you just going to stand there?" His face held the same bored expression and he didn't seem the least bit surprised to see me again. "I'm not about to shout every question I've got for you just because you're not bothered to move a few feet and sit down like a normal person."

 

I gathered the confidence to move forward towards the two leather seats that sat in front of the man's desk.

 

"You're Eren, right?" His voice was smooth and deep enough to fit his small figure.

 

"Yep, that's me" I managed to give him a small smile and an awkward laugh, figuring it's best to be nice but I only got the same bored expression in return.

 

I couldnt help but study this man's face as I answered his questions. His skin looked baby smooth with no trace of hair anywhere on his face which made me wonder if he even grows hair on there. His eyes were a steely blue colour that could hardly be noticed if you didn't look closely and the dark circles and small wrinkles under his eyes made me wonder if this man ever gave himself a rest.

 

"Well, if you do get employed, I'd expect you to move in within exactly two days. I will  employ someone else if you fail to do so." He stated.

 

My head snapped up at that. "Wait what?! I have to live here?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "That's what servants do, if you haven't figured already." He already sounded irritated, "You do live about an hour away from here anyway, how will you arrive at 6am every morning if you plan to live at your own place?"

 

"How do you know where I live?"

 

"Your report is quite literally sat right in front of me, brat."

 

"Stalker."

 

"Little brat."

 

"Midget."

 

"Go home, kid." His eyes were already throwing daggers at me and I took that as my last warning. I headed for the door; already dying inside for losing yet another job and still not knowing who that person I keep dreaming of even is.

 

"How did it go?" Mikasa looked at me with the same comforting look she always tends to give me and seeing the hope in her eyes stopped me from telling her how everything was going so smoothly until I decided to mess it up by acting so childish. Of course I'd have to move in, that's what servants do.

 

"Pretty well." I smiled at her and she smiled back as we followed that same petite maid back to the front door and back into the car.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about 7pm and I was already in bed doing absolutely nothing. It wasnt unusual for me to be at home at this time. Normally Mikasa and I would hang around Armin's place and watch a movie or something but everything got cancelled today so I had nothing but a phone to play with.

 

The phone suddenly starting screaming; causing me to almost drop it due to the heart attack it almost gave me. Soon enough my brain started working again, making me rush to answer the phone. "Hello...?"

 

"Hey is this Eren Jaeger?" The voice on the other end was a soft feminine voice I didnt quite recognise and the lady pronounced the 'J' in my surname; leading me to believe she doesn't know me either.

 

"Um yeah? Who's this?"

 

"Hey I work at the Ackerman's place and I believe you got the job." She replied in what seemed like an excited voice.

 

"Ackerman..? Mikasa...? Job...?" I spoke more to myself than to the lady on the phone and then I realised "Oh wait!! I got the job at that mansion with the moody small man?!"

 

The lady let out a small giggle, "Um yeah I believe so. I however would suggest you do not say that again. It's for your own safety." She stated. "The master has given us orders to send you a car in 2 days to help you bring your things here. I believe everything will be explained in more detail once you arrive. Do you have any questions?"

 

I thought for a minute "yeah actually, why did he hire me after that shitty intetview?"

 

She giggled again "I don't really have an answer, I'm afraid you will have to ask master that yourself upon your arrival."

 

The thought of having to interact with him again made me feel some kind of way I couldn't understand but I ignored it anyway. "Alright thanks."

 

"I suggest you start packing straight away if you don't want to be late. I don't suggest bringing a lot of things as most things will probably be provided for you here." She advised. 

 

"Will try my best." I smiled knowing she couldn't even see me.

 

"Alright sir, I look forward to meeting you again." She ended the call and I was left staring at my phone. Why would he even hire me after I ruined his stupid expensive outfit and then call him a stalker? I mean at least I have a job now and I couldn't wait to tell Armin and Mikasa.

 

* * *

 

It's been two days since that very unexpected evening and now it was about time for me to actually move away. I was sat in my living room with two bags; already prepared to leave. The idea of leaving and starting with a proper job made me the happiest I've ever been but leaving my friends behind and hardly meeting them everyday like I always did depresses me.

 

Armin came out of the kitchen followed by Mikasa who handed me a cup of coffee. "Are you ready?" I could hear the underline of sadness in Armin's voice but he kept smiling.

 

"Yep, a little scared but yep." I smiled back.

 

Mikasa sat on the sofa across from me while Armin sat next to me. "Are you sure you don't want us to drive you? It might make it less awkward and we get a few extra time with you."

 

"Calm down, Mikasa, the lady already said a car will be coming to pick me up so don't worry about it, I'll be okay." I looked up and they both gave me a comforting smile and nodded at me.

 

"I just don't understand why we can't be the one driving yo-" the doorbell rang and I sprang up from my seat; already panicking. 

 

They both stood up as well; Mikasa heading to open the door and Armin pulling me into a hug which lasted shorter than I wished it would. We both grabbed a bag each, dragging it towards the door that was now open. 

 

I turned back giving Mikasa and Armin a longer hug and then heading towards the beautifully shiny black car that stood in front of me. A tall dark haired male covered in freckles gave me a kind smile before helping me put the bags in the trunk of the car. I assumed he's the driver and gave him a small smile as a thank you before turning back towards my two friends who both had a worried look on their faces.

 

Mikasa stepped out of the door and pulled me into a tight hug "you do realise I'll probably visit you within the next 2 weeks, right?" I giggled.

 

She pulled back with tears in her eyes, leaving me speechless. Since when does Mikasa cry? "That's the worst part, idiot." 

 

I looked at Armin who also had tears in his eyes as he nodded in agreement with Mikasa, making it harder for me to hold back my own tears. I pulled back and made those few impossible to take steps towards the car before opening the door and getting in. The driver got in and started the engine while I waved back to my friends with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

The car pulled up in front of the same deadly white mansion I was so scared of. The only sound to be heard was the sound of the wind and the car engine slowing down before completely stopping. The still unnamed driver rushed over to open the door politely. 

 

"Thanks but you don't have to do that, I feel like  Cinderella arriving at the party now." I giggled and he seemed to giggle along.

 

He went along with it. "Sorry, princess, the Prince might be waiting inside, you wouldn't wanna be late now, would you? And might I add, you look beautiful tonight."

 

I laughed before hopping off the car and following him towards the trunk to get my belongings. He handed me one bag before taking the other and leading me inside where everything stood just like before. The floors were sparkling and I couldn't help but be thankful for how good this new home smelt.

 

Before I got to admire the work of art that was this mansion, a small moody figure appeared in front of me. The driver gave him a small bow before giving him a sweet 'hello, master' with the same kind smile. The man nodded at him as a signal of being dismissed and before I knew it, i was left alone with him once again.

 

I smiled at him; trying my best to be in his good side. Anxiety took over me again once he stood and stared for a little too long without a word, making me shift my weight from one leg to the other and looking down at my feet.

 

"Brat." I looked up at him, nervously, "Petra and Jean are busy right now so I'll have to show you where your room is and tell you what you will be specifically doing so don't get on my nerves." He emphasised.

 

I followed him until we got to a black door that he pushed open before stepping in and waiting for me to follow. Inside the room was amazingly clean with a white bed that I was sure would not stay white for long with me there and other basic furniture. He explained that that was my room and where I will sleep even though I will spend hardly anytime there.

 

"Sit." He ordered before sitting on the bed himself and waiting for me to follow. I did as he said and sat down making sure there was enough space in between us; just in case it was awkward. "So, you will work here as my assistant as my older one moved away. You will hardly have any cleaning duties and all you have to do is follow orders." I nodded along. "I expect you to wear something that suits your position as my assistant and I do not like dirt so do avoid making a mess since you seem like a clumsy person." He explained.

 

"Excuse you but I am not clumsy, I'm actually very responsible." I argued back.

 

He looked at me, clearly done with me already "you tripped and spilt coffee on me and you tripped and nearly fell face first getting off that car just now.

 

"...alright you win and just to clarify I am not wearing a maid's dress." I giggled.

 

He rolled his eyes and looked away which I convinced myself was because he liked my shitty jokes, "Yeah, that would be great, brat." 

 

I hated to admit it but the small figure that sat in front of me with rosy cheeks wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe one day I'll understand why he's always a part of my unconscious mind at night.

 

* * *

 

The room was dark and cold when I opened my eyes from a dream that left me laying in cold sweat. I blinked my  eyes a few times and looked at the clock on the night stand next to me. 2:28. 

The dream was a blur and connecting the pieces was harder than I thought it would be but there was one thing I knew for sure. It was not the same dream as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think would happen next and any feedback you might have for me so don't be afraid to comment ;) (seriously I love comments)


	4. Chapter 4

~Eren's POV~  
{A week later}

It was already noon and all the servants sat in the kitchen lazing around which I noticed was usual at this time of day since the short man never seemed to have any orders for us anyway. In fact, I don't think he ever orders us to do something specific. I guess he just assumes we know what to do.

It's only been a week since I started working here. I finally learnt the name of the servants; the small brunette I first met was Petra and the frickled driver was Marco and there were other servants that i got to know eventually such as Sasha, Connie and Jean who seemed to be the laziest out of all of us. In fact, I'm not quite sure what their jobs are.

Everyone seemed to always be cheerful at all times, unlike the owner of the mansion that we were all currently living in which was very strange and I was sure I wasn't the only one noticing it. The only thing we had to do is keep things clean and since no one really visited, that seemed to be an easy task so what's there not to be happy about? Living in a mansion with perfect food, friendly servants and a handsome man, seems perfect to me.

Petra sat in front of me, handing me a cup of coffee, "How's the master to you? Still not getting along?" She asked.

I took the coffee from her before thanking her, "wouldn't say we aren't getting along but there's literally no opportunity for us to really talk." To be completely truthful, I don't even know his name.

She let out a soft giggle and took a sip of her own coffee before replying, "You'd think being his assistant would give you a lot more time to spend with him but it doesn't seem much like it." She smiled at me, her features were soft and delicate and her light brown hair reached just above her shoulder; framing her face perfectly. I had to admit she is very pretty.

A laugh beside me snapped me out of my thoughts, letting me know I've been staring for too long. "Someone's got a crush." Connie stated while still laughing.

I ignored him and went back to my conversation with Petra, "Seems like you've got more access to the master than I do." I looked down at my coffee. "You're the closest to him, I guess."

"I've been here the longest that's probably why." She laughed.

"Okay, now I'm not sure WHO he has a crush on..." Sasha whispered, more to Connie than anyone else. They both laughed, causing everyone else to laugh along with them.

"Shut up, I'm not interested in that." I replied as I felt a blush creep up my face. It wasn't a blush you get when you have a high school boyfriend whom you just found a love note from in your locker, it was more of a 'I'm so embarrassed that my face is going to blush and stupidly make you all think you're right but no you're not, I just hate your teasing' kind of blush.

"You heard him, guys, stop teasing." Petra came back to my rescue, "plus, don't you have any work to do?"

"Do any of us?" Jean joined in.

"That's true." I stated, "Is he always like this? I've only been here a week and I thought this job will be really hard but he doesn't seem like he even needs us as servants."

Petra sighed, "I agree. He probably doesn't need servants, he just doesn't want to be alone, I guess."

"Brat." A cold voice came from near the door making me jump back up onto my feet while everyone else froze. I looked back to see a confused figure leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, looking around at everyone before looking back at me.  
   
I assumed he meant me so I decided to answer "Sir, you didn't have to come down here."

"I do what I want." He started, coldly, "I need you in your room in 20 minutes. I'm going to talk to you then." And with that he turned around and walked away.

"I think he wants to do the dirty." Sasha whispered once she made sure he was no where near which made us all laugh along.

I felt my face heat up with that image in mind however as much as I wish I could touch those small hips that man owned and maybe bury my face in his neck the way I did to the man in my dreams, I was in no way ready to touch the man who's house I lived in.

\-------------------------

I did just as I was told and made my way to my room 20 minutes later but I never quite understood why he'd need me to be here in the first place? The only explanation I had in mind is 'am I being fired?'

I shrugged it off and pushed the door open before walking in. I never really spent time in this room, I spent most of my time in the kitchen with the other servants and thought of my bedroom as just a place to sleep in so how it got so messy is something I don't understand either.

That's when it hit me; the small angry man doesn't like dirt! The room wasnt exactly _dirty_ but the sight of clothing all over the floor, an undone bed and books everywhere wasn't exactly the most pleasant sight out there. Mostly not to a clean freak, anyway.

I sprang from my place, beginning to pick up as many clothes as possible and stuffing them in my still packed suitcase before giving up and throwing the whole suitcase in the closet. I then started picking up all the books and throwing them into any empty drawers I saw before quickly making up the bed and taking a deep breath to calm down.

A small cough near the door caused me to spin around quickly, almost causing me to slip and fall on my precious ass.

"Brat." His voice called from near the door frame, his muscular yet petite figure making its way further into the room before turning to close the door ~~and boy did I admire that ass~~. I gulped not knowing what to really expect.

He stopped right in front of me. Being shorter made him seem so vulnerable and defenceless but I knew better. His eyes were not as intimidating as always yet duller than ever and his dark circles seemed to grow bigger like he didn't catch a glimpse of sleep in the past few months. Those lifeless eyes made him seem kind of...sad.

"Y-yes sir?" My voice came out a little shaky but I hoped he didn't notice.

He looked up at me, meeting my eyes for a couple of seconds before looking away. "Some business has come up and I have to be in France within two days. You're coming with me so prepare yourself quickly."

Before I had a chance to reply with anything, he turned around and headed for the door, leaving me to understand what just happened. Wait...I'M GOING TO FRANCE?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after being dead for like 2 years? Meee! I went to Japan for a week at the start of my summer holidays and I went to joypolis and let's just say that eating a marshmallow with Levi's face on it was one of the best things I've ever done.
> 
> Anyway, when I came back i was too lazy to update but I finally got the motivation to do it so here it is. Like always, feel free to leave any feedback, that'll help me a lot! 
> 
> Some of this chapter was actually written by my friend (emixo123 on wattpad) who's actually better than me when it comes to romantic and cliche writing even though she doesn't know my characters all that well. She's also starting her own story there so make sure to check it out!


	5. Chapter 5

~ [Eren's POV] ~

"You have a lot of books" I said turning back to the desk 'master' was sat at. "Have you actually read them all?"

His eyes left the documents on the table to study my every move, "Don't you have work to do, brat?"

"Do you prefer books or movies?" I continued to ask as I walked towards the leather chair in front of him. At least that's my only chance to talk to him. "What movies have you seen and actually enjoyed?"

"I don't watch movies." His eyes were as fierce as ever as they studied me carefully "I have work to do."

I gasped, "there's no way in hell you haven't seen any movies. Not even Disney movies?" I sat down in front of him as I waited for an answer.

He sighed, "No, I have not. Will you leave my office now?"

"All you do is work work and work." I closed my eyes. "Take a break some time." A few seconds passed before I had a light bulb moment and gasped again, "Can we have a Disney marathon?!"

"No."

My bottom lip stuck out in a pout as my imaginary puppy ears stuck up, "please..."

"Will you get off my case if I said yes?" He asked as I frantically nodded. "Alright, brat" I mentally patted myself on the back for getting him to agree. "Go make me a cup of tea and finish packing your things quickly."

I couldn't help but celebrate in my mind as I walked out of his office. This was finally my chance to talk to him about anything other than the small talk we sometimes have.

Making my way into the kitchen, I thought of everything I could talk to him about and all the things I might see in France. I know this is more of a business trip or whatever he called it but I doubt that'll stop me from enjoying myself. I might even get this little moody man to smile for once. That thought almost made me smile myself.

I walked into the kitchen and prepared some tea quickly. I learnt that he preferred black tea and almost drank it whenever possible. I guess he never really eats so drinking tea might be the best replacement? I doubt it but I managed to convince myself just so that I feel a little better I guess.

I smiled to myself as I walked back into his office only to find him staring at the same piece of paper he's been staring at for hours. I wish i knew what he was so focused on. Setting the tea in front of him, I shifting my focus back to the millions of books he owned. I  skimmed through all the titles, realising some books were in French and some were in some other language I clearly didnt understand.

"You have a strange obsession with books." His voice interrupted me.

A slight blush crept onto my cheeks, was he observing me again? "I guess so. They're just another reality; a better reality sometimes."

If possible, he frowned even more at that before turning his head back to his desk. "You can borrow some." He stated coldly.

I felt my face brighten up, "Seriously?!"

He nodded, not looking up from the piles of paper on his desk, "You're dismissed. Get what you need and leave."

I grabbed a few books and headed towards the door. That's when the realisation hit me; he does have a nice side.

* * *

 

I packed the last outfit before sighing very loudly and dramatically throwing myself onto my bed. I was exhausted. I'm not sure for how long we'll be gone so I pretty much packed every outfit I had but better be safe than sorry!

Closing my eyes, I started to imagine all the possible things I could do there. What would I see and where would we stay? Why are we going in the first place and why do I need to be there? Maybe as moral support? I doubt he needs that. A friend? Why would he need a friend in a business trip? Just a servant? Probably.

A knock on the door caught my attention. The door opened and Petra walked in with a soft smile on her face. "Master wants you ready and next to the front door in 10 minutes." She stated in almost a whisper.

"Alright, why we whispering?" I whispered back.

She giggled, "not sure either, maybe it's because there's a different atmosphere than usual." She made her way out and closed the door behind her.

I took a deep breath and got myself mentally ready for a weekend in France...with an extremely moody man.

* * *

 

We finally made our way inside the plane. I started putting our luggage on the top as he made sat down and 'made himself comfortable'...except he didn't look so comfortable. I sat down beside him, "anything wrong?"

He looked over at me, "this place is dirty."

"I mean it's a plane" I giggled, "just try ignoring it. Sleep or something."

"You expect me to sleep here, brat? I don't sleep in my own private plane." He replied bluntly.

"Well well, mister, you have a private plane? Why are we here then?"

"Shut it, brat, I simply could not get it in time."

I took that as my sign to not bother him too much. It's a real puzzle trying to have a normal conversation with this man. There's a fine line you could cross without even realising and end up messing everything up. Conversations didn't seem to last long with him either.

Time passed and I found nothing to do on that little screen in front of me so I got carried away with my thoughts and the books I brought with me. I felt a light weight on my right shoulder, making me jump a little.

Looking over, I saw silky black hair that looked as soft as cotton candy, I couldn't help but want to run my hand through it. Then I remembered who it belonged to. The same angry man I worked for. The one who hates dirt. The one who doesn't like being touched. The one literally laying on my shoulder right now.

I moved slowly to make sure he's asleep. The sight I saw before me was something I never imagined I'd see. Angry eyes were closed, knitted brows were well rested and there were no angry wrinkles to be seen. Only soft smooth pale skin and dusty pink cheeks pared with ruby red lips.

I used adjusting him to ease the pain on his neck as an excuse to feel that soft skin of his. I moved his head to the side but I didn't dare moving it off my shoulder completely.

I couldn't resist not touching his hair at this point. I softly ran my fingers through it, pushing it away from his face, only to get an even better view at his face. His hair was like fine soft silk strands in my hand and I wished I could pet it a little longer.

This was like an amazing dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* beauty and the beast *cough* oh my I might have asthma.
> 
> (Irrelevant but I watched Voltron at least 3 times and klance is my shit)


	6. Chapter 6

_Silky smooth hair tickled my neck as he snuggled into my chest and took a deep breath in. The grass beneath us felt cold and the chilly wind blew from time to time causing us to snuggle closer. The stars danced in the midnight sky and the moon shone but all I could focus on was what I held in my arms. Warm brown hair, tanned skin, pink cheeks, bright eyes and bright red lips. Lips that belonged to me, skin that only I was allowed to touch and a body that was owned by the one I loved._

_It was perfect. I could feel the heat of his body against mine, warming me up just enough. No need for blankets, pillows or a bed. Just us. If i could live this moment over and over again for as long as I lived, I would._

_"How long will you love me?" He asked in that sweet voice of his, not taking his eyes away from the sky._

_"Forever." Was my reply._

_"Will you always remember me?" He turned his head just enough to lock his eyes with mine. "When this war is over, when you're old and tired, when the sun disappears, when these stars begin to fall and the earth dies, will you always love and remember me?"_

_"Always."_

 

_____________

 

~ Levi's POV ~

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt a small something poke my cheek, startling me. My head slowly lifted up and I started looking around me, still unaware of where I might be as my brain was not functioning properly. People, seats and...Eren. That brat had a smile on his stupid face and his caribbean blue eyes seemed to be brighter than they usually are.

"We're landing!" He exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window, trying to avoid unnecessary eye contact.

"Well what a surprise, I couldn't see that already." I bluntly said.

I heard a small giggle coming from him, "I don't know, you did sleep on me through the whole thing. Maybe you didn't see that we've landed!" I quickly snapped back in shock realising that I did stupidly fall asleep leaning on that boy.

A few seconds passed before everyone started getting up including that brat who reached up above the seats and brought a small suitcase and his backpack down before looking back at me and warmly smiling. His expression quickly changed the longer he looked at me, causing me to raise my eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"Your hair is a mess." He stated before hesitantly leaning forward to put a few strands of hair back into place with the tip of his finger. I didn't complain which looked like it was a surprise to the both of us. I watched him stand up properly again before pouting after a few seconds of looking down at me, "Not willing to get up? Need someone to carry you?" 

That's when I realised I've probably been staring for too long so I quickly looked out the window again, "shut up, brat" I said standing on my own two feet again and waiting for him to lead the way out before following closely behind.

We made our way out through the airport and received all our luggage before making our way out of the airport and getting into the car waiting for us. All while listening to how excited he is for this business trip. I didn't interrupt him and I didn't wish to destroy his fun anytime soon so I let him talk on and on. Maybe he just didn't realise that I never answered back just nodded and let out a few agreeable hums once in a while.

"Sir? What business do you have here?" He said, lowering his voice.

I turned my head to face him again, "it's none of your business" I said coldly, just as the car began pulling over. I could see the smile on his face fade away as he let out a sigh and stepped out of the car. I didn't mean for it to be that cold.

Before I had the chance to open the car door, it was already being opened for me. I looked up and was met with the same smiling brat again. He waited for me to step out before closing the door and running back to get our belongings from the driver and thanking him.

The moment we stepped into the hotel, I felt his excitement grow without having to look at him. "This...is so fancy!" He gasped, nearly causing a grin to slip onto my face. 

We were met with a man who offered to take our bags as we checked in. The bags were handed over and soon that child was next to my side just as I received my key from the lady. He thanked her and soon began following me.

"Don't we have different rooms?" He asked.

"We do."

I stepped into the elevator and so did he before speaking again, "how come we only have one key then?" I looked up at him to see eyes of a curious baby staring back at me.

I sighed and looked away again, "we don't." That only seemed to make him even more confused. I didn't bother explaining further as I stepped out of the elevator and made my way down the hallway, expecting him to follow up and so he did. 

'Room 228.' I tapped my card against the reader which let out a small 'beep' sound and unlocked the door, allowing us both to step in. 

I heard a gasp leave his mouth as he looked around the room in awe. There was a huge glass balcony doors right across from where we stood which let in plenty of light and gave us a great view which I was sure he'd enjoy. The floor was made out of dark coloured wood and on top there a cotton candy rug that held two creamy sofa chairs with a wooden coffee table in the middle. It all looked too cosy.

"That door over there is your room, the door opposite is mine." I stated.

"So this is like a living room separating our bedrooms?! That's amazing!" He replied excitedly causing me to roll my eyes and hoping he didn't see. 

I made my way into my room just as I heard him shout out for me, "YOU'RE STILL WATCHING DISNEY WITH ME LATER ON, SIR!" I let a small grin form on my face as I closed my door. He might really be the death of me.

 

_____________

 

A few hours later a knock on the door was heard. I looked up from my laptop as that boy with a face of an angel walked in carrying a tray. He stopped by the door and gave me a confused look, "I thought you were meant to be sleeping?" 

I turned my attention back to the screen, "what made you think that?"

He stepped in and placed the tray next to my bed, "you said you were resting?" 

"I am" I could feel him roll his eyes at my reply. 

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I bought you tea, thought you might want some. When's your meeting?" 

I took a hold of the cup that was placed next to me, "soon. I'll tell you when I'm leaving." 

He gave me a small smile and a nod and made his way towards the door before I got the courage to thank him for the tea. 

The door closed and I sighed as I closed my laptop and took a few sips of the tea that happened to be made exactly how I liked it. Maybe Petra taught him well.

I got out of bed and begun changing. I found one simple suit and put it on before throwing a coat on and slipping black shoes on. I drank the last few sips of tea and decided to take the tray with me as I left the room.

I was met with the sight of a child sat on the table next to the window with a cup of what looked like coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He didn't notice me at first until I cleared my throat and his head shot up locking his eyes with mine. 

"I'm leaving now. I won't be longer than 2 hours, please don't make a mess out of anything and don't leave this room and get lost. I do not have time to look around for you." I said as I made my way up to the table and placed down a card in front of him. "This is a key for the room in case you want to look around the place. Don't lose it and don't get in trouble. Anything you order you can place it on this room's bill." I finished up.

He giggled and took hold of the key before looking back up at me and giving me a smile. "Thank you."

I quickly made my way out of the door and into the car that's been waiting for me as I tried to think of anything but him.

 

_____________

 

The place was cozy and calm yet the air was thick and suffocating. The presence in front of me made every breath I took feel like a sharp stab in the chest. There he sat, a disgusting expression on his face that defined every line on his face even further than normal. "You need to come back." He begun speaking in a low husky voice. 

Biting the inside of my mouth, I sat up and leaned back onto my chair. "You know the answer to that already." 

"Your mother needs you" he tangled his fingers together and leaned forward on the table. "You can't live in this filthy world anymore!" 

"No." I replied bluntly. "The filth you alone hold is nothing compared to how much filth this place has. I simply can't imagine how much filth you all will hold all together."

"You need to take that crown. There is no one else!" He exclaimed.

I took a deep annoyed breath and answered again, "My answer is still no." 

"This world does not suit you. Those things are not for your kind! You need to come back immediately!" He continued.

Not willing to continue a pointless argument, I pushed back my chair and proceeded to leave.

"You've found him, haven't you?" At that I froze in shock for a fee seconds. Soon I was out of the door without any word.

 

____________

 

It didn't take me very long to get back to the hotel but I dreaded feeling any excitement at the sight of that boy. That short pointless meeting is all I came here for and it didn't last even a few hours. Just why did I let that brat convince me to stay here for longer?

Tapping the card against the reader, I took a deep breath to prepare myself before slowly opening the door. To my surprise, the room was just as tidy as when I left with no sight of the mess I imagined coming back to. 

The sun was just setting creating a beautiful colourful artwork in the sky that was perfectly visible from the huge glass doors in the living room. That boy was laying there besides the window with thick blankets, a book in hand, a cup of coffee and earphones. His tanned skin glowed against the pinks and oranges in the sky behind him, making him a part of an artwork I wouldn't mind framing up in my room. There was a little bubble around him. His own little peaceful world that I was afraid of turning into a sad gray world by interrupting. He just looked so... happy.

Maybe I was staring for too long or maybe he needed a break from looking at printed pages over and over but either way he soon caught me looking. He reached to turn his music off but didn't make any move to get off the floor anytime soon.

He looked at me with one of his stupid wide smiles before asking, "how'd it go? And why are you still standing by the door?" I made a quick move to close the door and step further inside the room and closer to him. 

When I was close enough, he held out his hand which made me give him a questioning look in response. "Join me." He demanded. This guy's brave.

I raised an eyebrow and started to question him, "on that dirty floor?"

He smiled up at me, his hand still reaching out to me, "yup, plus I cleaned the place AND I have blankets layed down and you're missing the sunsets! Hurry!"

I rolled my eyes at him and avoided his hand but decided to give him what he wanted knowing he won't stop until he gets it. I sat down beside him, looking in whatever direction he seemed to be staring at just to avoid meeting his eyes. We sat there in a comfortable silence and he didn't seem to feel the need to make small talk.

"Would you like to eat out?" I spoke first.

His face turned back to face me, looking extremely shocked, "Really? Can we go out now? Aren't you tired? Didn't you already eat?" His list of questions went on and on.

I sighed as I looked away and stood back up on my own two feet again before answering, "I'm alright and no I haven't eaten and I'm assuming you haven't either. So yes or no?" 

He shot up from the floor, "Hell yeah!" And with that excitement he ran back into his room to what I'm assuming, get ready. Gosh it's like looking after a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon temps


End file.
